


What Jim Kirks Are For

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Jim, Flirtatious Jim, M/M, May/December Relationship, No underage, Shore Leave, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim visits a certain someone for shore leave...





	What Jim Kirks Are For

“I hope your time on New Vulcan is pleasant, Captain,” said Spock neutrally.

“Thanks, Spock,” said Jim from the transporter pad, suitcase in hand. “I’m really excited about it.”

Spock tipped his head slightly to one side. “I admit that I am confused as to why, sir. New Vulcan is of a climate most humans consider untenable, and there are no tourists attractions to speak of.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Jim smiled, thinking of the real reason he was going to the arid planet. “I think there’s definitely some things that are _attractive_ about it.”

“That is not exactly what I said-“

“Sorry, Spock, but you’re cutting into my vacation time,” Jim said cheerfully. “Mr. Kyle, I’m ready when you are.”

“Energizing, sir.”

Jim felt the familiar tingle as the transporter began dematerializing him. The last thing he saw was Spock eyeing him suspiciously.

* * *

The doors slid open, and Jim found himself face to face with the old man. “James Kirk,” said “Selek” with a most unVulcan smile. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

“Hi, Ambassador,” said Jim, smiling fondly at the older version of his first officer. “May I come in?”

“You are always welcome in my home,” said Spock, backing up to let Jim in. “I must admit, I am puzzled as to why you are here.”

“Can’t I come to call on an old friend?”

“Of course. Your company is most welcome. Would you like some coffee?”

“Sure,” Jim said eagerly, taking off his leather jacket and hanging it on the coat rack by Spock’s door, leaving him in a tight white t-shirt that he knew made him look good.

Jim just assumed Spock would have the replicator make the coffee for him. He followed him into the kitchen and was surprised when Spock pulled a bag of real coffee from his cabinet. “You drink the real stuff?” Jim said.

“Oh, I do not drink coffee. Vulcans are not keen on caffeinated beverages. I prefer herbal tea. I always have.” Spock scooped two spoonfuls into the old-fashioned coffee maker, filled it with water, and pressed the button.

Jim licked his lips. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had _real_ coffee. “If you don’t drink it, why do you have it in your house?”

Spock turned and smiled at him over his shoulder. “In case an old friend comes to call,” he said.

Jim smiled back, a blush coloring his cheeks. He looked down at his lap. “So how is the settlement going?” he asked.

He and Spock chatted about the Vulcan people’s life on their new home as the coffee brewed. They were so engaged that he didn’t even register when Spock poured it into a mug and added in sugar until after it was done. Spock handed the warm mug to Jim, and their hands touched briefly. Jim felt a brief flash of affection through their mental touch and he smiled at the old man. “I’m fond of you too, Spock.”

Spock’s cheeks turned slightly green as he sat down in the chair beside Jim. The human took a sip of his coffee—black, four lumps of sugar. Exactly the way he liked it. “Perfect,” he marveled.

“I made my Jim a cup of coffee every morning for  many years,” Spock said. “I could not forget the way to prepare it even if I wanted to.”

Jim smiled at Spock wistfully. “He was so lucky to have you,” he whispered.

“I must admit, I did not believe in the existence of luck until I met him.” Spock gazed at the younger version of his old love warmly. “You always seem to bring out the illogical side of me.”

“I guess that’s what Jim Kirks are for,” the human joked. He slid his hand onto Spock’s knee, squeezing gently. “To take care of Spocks.”

Spock blushed again, deeper this time. “I also remember the tactics the Jim of my world would employ to entice me to our bed,” he said in a low voice, putting his hand over Jim’s. Not removing it, not holding him there. Just touching him.

“Fascinating. I wonder if that’s the same in this world too,” said Jim innocently.

“Jim.” Spock’s voice had dropped to a rough whisper, and Jim had to suppress a shiver. “I am old enough to be your great-great-great-great grandfather.”

“Darling, I may have baby blue eyes, but that don’t mean I am one,” Jim purred. “And for the record, older man can be very attractive.”

“Are there not then older men in Starfleet you find attractive? Your Admiral Pike, for example-“

“Pike’s like a dad to me. That’d just be weird,” Jim replied. He turned his palm up and laced his fingers with Spock’s. “Besides, I have my sights set on someone else.”

“I am flattered, _t’hy’la_ , truly I am. But I cannot help but feel that I am taking more Jim Kirks than I have been allotted.”

“Aw, don’t worry about mini-you,” Jim said dismissively. “He’s got Nyota. He doesn’t need me. And besides, we’re just co-workers. What’s the matter, gorgeous?—do you not want me?” Jim’s heart suddenly dropped. What if the Ambassador actually _didn’t_ want him? What if he felt insulted that this mere copy of his late husband was coming onto him-

“You are no _mere copy,_ Jim,” said Spock seriously, hearing his doubts through their touching hands. “Your mind is as attractive and tempting as your counterpart’s, and every bit as legitimate.”

“Then what’s the problem, sweetheart?” Jim whispered, scooting closer to Spock. He pressed their foreheads together, lightly tracing designs on Spock’s palm. “Ever since you melded with me, I can’t get you out my head. I can still remember the way your mind touched mine; it was so gentle and loving, and it was just a little transfer of memory. I knew right then that nothing was ever going to feel so right, so perfect as our minds joined together.”

Spock exhaled with melancholy. “What you felt was an echo of my _t’hy’la_ bond with the other Jim Kirk. My _katra_ yearns for its mate, and it recognized you as such. It induced emotions of affection in you. What you felt was a deception.”

“Maybe it wasn’t.” Jim argued. “You said it yourself. I’m Jim Kirk. My mind—my soul—as Jim Kirk is legit. Maybe it doesn’t matter that we’re from completely different universes. Maybe all that matters is that you’re Spock and I’m Jim and we just belong together.” Jim cupped the man’s cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. “Is that so illogical?”

Spock closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Then he opened them and stared back at him, defeated. “Jim Kirk is far too good at manipulating the logic of the situation,” he murmured.

Jim moved closer, their faces only a breath apart. “Let me kiss you,” he pleaded. “The human way, let me kiss your lips-“

Spock closed the gap between them, pressing his lips desperately against Jim’s. Jim leaned into him encouragingly. He knew the older man would be passionate, he just knew it...he soon felt himself crawling onto those strong thighs, his legs straddling Spock’s lap. “Wonderful,” he sighed against that incredible mouth. He nuzzled along one of his sharp cheekbones, then delicately nibbled the tip of one pointed ear. “You’re wonderful,” he murmured again.

“James,” Spock whispered back, clinging to him, his hands slipping under Jim’s tight t-shirt as the human dropped more kisses under his jaw.

Jim shifted in Spock’s lap and noted a forming bulge underneath him. “Well hello there,” he said with a cheeky grin. “Knew you had it in you. Hopefully you’ll have it in _me_ pretty soon.”

A more fervent green blush appeared in Spock’s cheeks. “This is truly what you want?” he asked, still unsure.

Jim took one of Spock’s hands and held it to his cheek. “Look in my mind and see for yourself.”

Spock closed his eyes, letting his shields drop. Jim pushed his feelings of fondness and lust for the man to the forefront of his mind. Spock’s eyes opened open, bashful and pleased. Jim grinned, sliding off the old man’s lap and taking his hands. “Come on, darlin’. Show me to your room.”

They stumbled through Spock’s modest dwelling into his bedroom, where Jim again sat on his lap as Spock sat on the bed. Jim took Spock’s face between his hands and kissed him again. “What do you want?” he asked.

Spock rugged at the hem of Jim’s t-shirt. “This, off, to begin with.”

“Not a problem.” Jim grinned as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it dismissively over his shoulder. He leaned back slightly to give Spock a better view of his upper body. “Like what you see?” he said smugly.

Spock ran his hands over his toned arms, chest, stomach appreciatively. “Very much so. But I must admit, you make an old man very self-conscious with your youth and beauty.”

“Oh hush, you’re sexy as hell,” Jim chuckled. “I hope I look half as good as you if I reach 157.”

“Trust me, you shall remain stunning well into your Emeritus years,” said Spock, bending his head to kiss Jim’s shoulder. Then he moved his way down one of Jim’s pecs—right to-

“Oh,” Jim sighed as Spock wrapped his lips around one of his nipples and sucked gently, causing it to pucker and tingle. The feeling went right to his dick. Spock switched to the other and teased it with his teeth, causing Jim to gasp.

“Oh shit, that’s it, I gotta get to some of your skin.” Jim slid the floor, kneeling by Spock’s legs. “Been thinkin’ about sucking your dick since forever,“ he said huskily, sliding his hand slowly up the inside of Spock’s leg. He looked up at him with his best “fuck me” eyes. “How you’d taste, how you’d feel against the back of my throat.”

Spock swallowed, bright green. “I...I would enjoy that greatly.”

“Lift up for me just a little,” Jim said, raising the hem of Spock’s robes. “Just sit there, let me make you feel good...”

Jim was delighted to find Spock without underwear—guess Vulcans found it more logical to go commando—and nuzzled his way up the underside of his erection. Vulcan dicks weren’t that different from human dicks, apart from the bright green hue, the extra ridge under the head, and the lubricating glands on the shaft. Jim moaned as the sight of them oozing already. “You’re so wet for me,” he whispered.

“Jim,” Spock gasped as Jim licked up some of the slick. “Please...”

“Don’t worry, darlin’, I got you.” Jim wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and began to suckle, then lapped up and down the shaft. Then he just swallowed the whole thing down, groaning when Spock gasped and his strong fingers tightened in his blonde hair. His own neglected dick throbbed, still trapped in his pants.

As if sensing his arousal (probably, touch telepathy and all that), Spock gently tugged Jim off. “Allow me to touch you,” he rasped, gazing at him dazedly. His brown irises were completely obscured by his pupils, engorged with desire.

“Let’s get naked first,” Jim said with an eager grin. He got to his feet and shoved down his pants and underwear, moaning as the warm dry air touched his cock. Then Spock was reaching out for him, wrapping a long-fingered hand around him and stroking slowly. The other hand reached around and cupped one of his pert ass cheeks, squeezing gently, holding him there. Jim sighed happily, bending to kiss the old man tenderly. “Fuck me,” he murmured.

“We need lubricant,” Spock said. Ever the pragmatist.

“I have some in my bag.”

“There is no need to go all the way back into the kitchen. I have oils here that will suffice. Besides...” Spock rose and let go of Jim’s cock so he could cup his face and kiss him. “I am unwilling to let you leave my sight at the moment, even briefly.”

“Mmm, possessive. That’s hot.” Jim kissed him back. Then he ran his hands down Spock’s still covered chest. “Take this off,” he ordered in a husky voice.

Spock shivered. “Aye, Captain,” he replied, making Jim laugh. Spock shed the robes quickly and Jim eagerly eyed the nude body before him. “Holy hell. You Vulcans don’t let yourself go, do you?”

“Flatterer,” said Spock with a shy smile.

“It may be flattery, but it’s also true.” Jim laid himself out on Spock’s bed on his stomach, pushing out his ass. “Come on, work me open, baby.”

Spock put his hand on Jim’s shoulder, oil in hand. “Please, turn over for me. I wish to see your face.”

“You’re the boss,” said Jim, rolling over on his back. He parted his legs, exposing his tight little hole for Spock.

Spock coated his fingers in oil, then massaged Jim’s opening. He found him to already be rather pliant. “I’m a good boy,” Jim said with a knowing grin. “I do my morning stretches every day.”

Spock let out a low moan as he pushed two fingers inside his body, tight and so much warmer than his body. He curled them and Jim gasped as he stroked over his prostate. “God, you...do that again,” Jim moaned.

Spock added a third finger and worked him open and played with the spot, making Jim let out more small noises of arousal. Both their cocks were straining, Jim’s dripping precome into the soft golden hairs beneath his belly button. “Please,” Jim panted. “Put it in me, just fuck me, Spock, I can take it...”

The sound of his own name—his _real_ name—after being called by an alias for so long was jarring, and it made him pull back and reexamine the situation. What was he doing? This young man was not for him. He’d had a love, one who’d treasured him and adored for many years, until the day he died. This Jim deserved someone of his own, not his counterpart’s withered leftovers. He was being a foolish old man.

“Spock...” Jim said again, and Spock connected with those blue eyes—so different from his own Jim’s and still so full of the same love and desire. “ _Please_.”

This was Jim. _Spock’s_ Jim.

And he _was_ Spock.

Spock crawled forward and kissed him deeply in the human way as he pushed his cock inside him. Jim gasped against his lips, and Spock stroked his cheek tenderly. _Oh my love...my love..._

Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist once he’d filled him completely, and his muscles squeezed Spock so delightfully, drawing a moan out of him.

“Make love to me,” Jim whispered, opening his eyes and gazing up at him.

Spock could never deny an order from his commanding officer.

He began to rock gently, moving within him. Jim moaned happily, his back arching slightly. Spock took the opportunity to suck at his pink nipples again. Jim bucked against him, driving Spock to thrust a little sharper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jim panted. “Feel so good inside me...knew you would...”

“Jim,” Spock whispered hoarsely. “My Jim...”

He gripped the human’s hips and drove into him, making Jim squeal with delight. “Fuck, you’re so strong!” he gasped.

Spock smiled. “I have aged well, have I not?”

“Hell yeah! Keep going!”

Their bodies moved in tandem, till Jim was arching his back, spurting between his and Spock’s stomach. “Oh fuck,” he exhaled, boneless underneath the Vulcan. “Holy shit, that was incredible...come for me, sweetheart. Come in me.”

Spock bit his lip as he thrust his hips several more times, till he was coming inside that tight, human hot passage. He groaned and sagged against the human. Jim’s hand came up and stroked his grey hair. “That’s right, baby...it’s alright...”

Finally they shifted so Jim was not crushed under the Vulcan’s weight. They lay on their sides, Jim’s arms coming up around Spock’s bony frame and cuddling him close. So gentle underneath all that bravado. He really was Jim Kirk.

“How long do you have until the _Enterprise_ calls you back?” Spock inquired.

“Oh...several days.” Jim grinned. “You don’t mind a housemate, do you?”

“I must warn you: I only have the one bed.”

Jim chuckled, snuggling closer. “That’s just fine by me.”


End file.
